When a data storage system, such as a file server, computer server, or other high availability scalable electronic system, is developed, either a customized power supply must be developed or several differently sized power supplies must be accommodated. Both approaches have disadvantages. Customized power supplies cost $30–50 K and take about six months to develop. Standard supplies tend to not meet the combined size and electrical requirements.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide uniformly sized carrier modules for housing off-the-shelf or commercially available power supplies.